VACACIONES EN CASA
by Razel tmnt
Summary: es mi primer fic y espero que le guste la familia hamato cada navidad va a la granja de los abuelos de casey pero hubo un gran incoveniente con rafa espero que les guste como digo es mi primer fic comenten acepto criticas


Vacaciones en casa

Era un día muy bueno para la familia hamato

Mikey: Buenos días hermanos están listos para ir a celebrar navidad

Todos estaban empacando para ir a su viaje mikey ya tenía su lista que iba hacer haya cuando lleguen

Mikey: haber revisare mi agenda y dice patinar sobre hielo azar malvaviscos hacer un recorrido al bosque

Leo: guau creo que ya tienes todo listo mikey

Mikey: claro todo el año he estado esperado que llegara este día

Donnie: eso dijiste cuando querías que ya fuera Halloween

Leo: y cuando llegara el conejo de pascuas

Mikey: bueno si pero este nunca me lo pierdo

Sensei: ay están listos hijos míos ya llegara el señor jones y la señorita abril a recogernos

En ese momento se oyó un grito

Casey: chicos llegamos

Todos fueron donde estaba casey y abril

Donnie: abril que bueno verte hace cuanto que no te veía

Abril: apenas ayer vine donnie

Donnie: je si pero los días pasan como un siglo

Casey: y que es eso mikey

Mikey: es mi lista en lo que vamos hacer haya

Abril: creo que esto es lo que has esperado verdad

Leo: bueno eso siempre lo dice

Sensei: bueno es hora de partir

Todos estaban saliendo apenas mikey sintió que algo le faltaba y volvió a la guarida

Casey: adónde vas mikey

Mikey: voy por mi celular ya vuelvo

Y mikey se devolvió a la guarida

Casey estaba devolviéndose a la guarida

Leo: dónde vas jones

Casey: voy a acompañar a mikey siento que algo se quedo

TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*

Mikey: donde deje mi cámara

Alguien le toca el hombro a mikey y mikey suelta un gran grito

Casey: Bu

Mikey: Casey me asustaste

Casey estaba muerto de la risa

Casey: si hubieras visto tu cara una niñita asustada

Mikey: a que viniste casey

Casey: te vengo a ayudar a buscar tu celular

Mikey y casey empezaron a buscar en toda la casa y no encontraron nada

Casey: oye mikey ya buscaste en el cuarto de rafa

Mikey se acordó que no habían visto a rafa en todo el día como se le pudo habérseles olvidado su propio hermano

Mikey: CASEY

Casey: que pasa mikey

Mikey: nos olvidamos de rafa

Casey abrió bien sus ojos como habérsele olvidado de su mejor amigo

Casey: con razón presentía que algo se me olvidaba

Mikey fue al cuarto de rafa estaba muy oscuro

Y mikey vio a su hermano acostado en la cama estaba gimiendo mucho sus respiraciones eran cortas y rápidas y se veía en su cara que era muy duro respirar para él tenía una tos muy áspera que movía todo su cuerpo bueno eso es lo que veía mikey ya que la luz estaba apagada casey encendió la luz y vieron que rafa estaba sudando temblaba todo su cuerpo sus ojos estaban cerrados

Mikey: casey ahora que hacemos

Casey: yo no soy el cerebrito como Donatello

Al momento oyeron unos pasos

Leo: chicos donde están

Casey: en el cuarto de rafa

Donnie sensei abril y leo se habían devuelto a la guarida ya que había olvidado a rafa

Abril: chicos sabían que habíamos olvidado a rafa

Ellos entraron al cuarto de rafa y se asustaron de la imagen rafa estaba inconsciente mikey le tenía la cabeza en sus piernas

Donnie: que paso aquí- donnie se estaba acercando a rafa a revisarle el pulso

Casey: no sabemos nos acordamos que rafa se había quedado nos devolvimos y vimos a rafa así

Leo: está bien don

Donnie: no estoy seguro pero lo que puedo decir es una clase de neumonía

Mikey: y que hacemos sensei podemos llevarlo a la granja

Donnie: estás loco mikey tiene neumonía como lo vas a llevar a un lugar helado

Mikey: entonces que hacemos

Leo miro al sensei que se estaba sobando su larga barba

Sensei: al parecer esta navidad la pasaremos en casa

Mikey: QUE como vamos a dañar nuestra navidad hay que haber una forma verdad leo

Mikey le había hecho una cara de perrito

Leo: creo que el sensei tiene razón mikey rafa está muy delicado para ir a la granja

Rafa estaba empezando a abrir sus ojos

Abril: chicos creo que está despertando

Rafa salió corriendo de su cuarto al baño a vomitar los chicos quisieron darle un poco de privacidad después de unos 5 minutos rafa salió del baño con su cara pálida de tanto vomitar estaba caminando como si estuviera borracho leo salió del cuarto y vio a rafa que casi se cae y lo alcanzo a coger

Leo: te tengo bro

Leo lo llevo despaciamente a su cuarto lo acostó en su cama y lo cobijo rafa le dio un ataque de tos muy áspera

Sensei: cómo te sientes hijo mío

Rafa: como si me hubiera atropellado un camión (le dio un ataque de tos) chicos vayan a la granja yo me quedare aquí (otro ataque de tos)

Donnie: como piensas que te vamos dejar aquí

Rafa: es que mikey ha esperado este día para ir a la gran… (Otro ataque de tos se presentó)

Mikey: vieron chico rafi si me entiende

Leo: lo sentimos mikey no vamos a ir este año

Rafa vio la cara de mikey bueno su vista estaba borrosa pero poda ver la tristeza de su hermanito ojala él no se hubiera enfermado y ya estuvieran jugando con bolas de nieve rafa se sentía tan culpable

Rafa le tomo con su mano temblorosa a la de mikey

Rafa: lo siento hermano

Mikey: tranquilo bro no fue tu culpa

Donnie: chicos creo que rafa tiene que descansar

Sensei: creo que Donatello está en lo cierto

Donnie: solo iré por un pañuelo mojado para calmar su fiebre está muy alta

Donnie salió del cuarto a la cocina y todos también habían salido y se sentaron en la sala

Donnie dentro al cuarto de rafa y todos estaban aburridos el sensei dentro a meditar un rato leo encendió la tv para ver héroes espaciales casey y abril también estaban viendo héroes espaciales y mikey estaba de cabeza en el mueble

Donnie estaba saliendo del cuarto de rafa

Leo: como esta

Donnie: bueno tiene una fiebre muy alta y algunos escalofríos le di algunos antibióticos y le puse un IV ahora está dormido

Casey: pobre rafa él me había mencionado unos días antes que él también estaba emocionado para ir

Abril: chicos todo es suerte al parecer rafa no tuvo tanta suerte hoy

Leo: si pero lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada al respecto

A mikey le dio una buena idea

Mikey: chicos tengo una gran idea

Leo: y cual es

Mikey: porque no traemos las vacaciones aquí

Abril: que

Mikey: si podemos hacer aquí las mejores vacaciones sin necesidad de ir a la granja o a cualquier lugar

Casey: es una estupenda idea

Abril: y que estamos esperando

En ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta del dojo

Leo: sensei y que le parece la idea

El sensei sonrió

Mikey: haremos vacaciones en casi si denme tres y cinco dedos

Y todos chocaron sus manos

TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*TMNT*

AL OTRO DIA

Rafa despertó sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados del sueño pero él no despertó porque quería si no porque lo despertaron

Leo: vamos rafa despierta

Rafa: (un ataque de tos) que quieres leo (su voz era áspera)

Leo: te necesito llevar donde donnie

Rafa: que el venga aquí yo no quiero salir de la cama (y otro ataque de tos)

Leo: deja de ser tan perezoso

Rafa: más perezoso será el que no quiere venir aquí

Leo: vas a venir o no

Rafa: ok

Leo ayudo a su hermano a pararse tenía que ayudarlo a caminar y a llevar el IV y leo lo llevo a la sala y lo sentó en el mueble

Rafa: dónde vas leo

Leo se estaba alejando

Leo: eh ya vuelvo rafa

Y leo dentro a la cocina

Rafa quedo un poco confundido

Apenas oyó que alguien salía de la cocina y era mikey y casey disfrazados payasos

Rafa: (pensando) ahora que les pasa estos

Mikey: me llamo robín

Casey: y yo Bob

Rafa se puso su mano en la cabeza

Rafa: que esto se acabe ya

Mikey: hola cómo te llamas

Rafa: (tos) chicos no necesitan hacer eso se ven ridículos

El sensei le toco el hombro a rafa

Rafa: hola sensei (tos)

Sensei: como estas pasando el show

Rafa: esto es un show (tos) pensé que era un espectáculo de ridículos disfrazados de payasos

Sensei: Rafael esto lo están haciendo por ti para que no te aburras

Rafael quedo mirando como casey y mikey hacían payasadas y le sacaron una sonrisa

Rafa: bueno esto (tos) lo puedo tolerar

Leo: rafa

Rafa miro atrás y era el estanque de agua que había hay estaba congelado

Rafa: como hicieron eso aquí no dentra nieve

Donnie: fue un invento mío

Leo: voy a tratar de patinar

Rafa: te vas a golpear el trasero (tos) bobo nardo

Leo empezó a patinar lentamente ya que él nunca había patinado era mikey casey y abril quienes habían patinado en hielo

De un momento a otro leo se cayó rafa rio un poco

Rafa: (tos) leo estás loco

Y leo lo ignoro y siguió patinando mikey y casey también entraron a patinar

Donnie: chicos eso no aguanta tanto….

Los chicos habían caído en el agua

Donnie: peso

Rafa estaba riendo y tosiendo pero el sensei estaba feliz ver a su hijo enfermo reír eso es lo que quería

Los chicos salieron empapados del agua y estaban temblando abril y donnie les trajeron toallas para se secaran

Rafa: y que tal estuvo la piscina eh leo (tos)

Leo le sonrió a su hermano

Era de noche y estaban contando historia de terror con una linterna

Casey: y el lobo comió al hombre fin

Mikey estaba al lado de rafa abrasándolo rafa estaba mucho mejor ahora ya no estaba tosiendo tanto gracias a un té que le dio el sensei

Rafa: que te pasa mikey

Mikey: que no te dio miedo esa historia

Rafa: de verdad te dan miedo las historias de jones

Donnie: no oíste como le arrancaron la pierna al carpintero eso fue tenebroso

Rafa: (tos) mmmm no

Mikey: y te sabes una historia de terror

Rafa: me se muchas pero mejor veamos esta peli

Rafa se paró y su mundo le dio vueltas bueno todavía no estaba tan sano pero estaba mucho mejor fue a su cuarto saco una peli y la puso

Leo: y cuál es esa película rafa

Rafa pauso antes de que comenzara la peli

Rafa: haremos una apuesta el que se vaya de aquí por gallina será mi esclavo

Leo: y el que no

Rafa: le hare todas sus tareas pero les digo todos se horrorizara

Mikey: por…porque ya te te la viste

Rafa: mil veces y ustedes como son de gallinas no creo que la soportaran

Leo mikey y don estaban intercambiando miradas

Leo: aceptamos

Rafa: (tos) bien

Rafa se sentó en el mueble y empezó la peli y la película se llamaba SAW (yo me la he visto y me muero del miedo casi me da un infarto si quieren investíguenla quienes no la hayan visto)

Leo: espera ese es saw la peli que nos veíamos de pequeños

Rafa: si y en la que no te dejo dormir por un mes pero esta es la ocho

Leo: LA 8

Rafa: si la 8

Leo se erizo la piel si la que se habían visto de pequeños la 2 ahora la 8 sería mucho peor

Empezó la peli y todos estaban fijados en la tv se oyó un grito en la peli

Rafa se rio un poco

Donnie: por…porque te ríes

Rafa: por ver sus (tos) caras

Mikey estaba paralizado salió corriendo

Hubo otra escena de sangre y donnie salió corriendo solo quedaba leo y rafa hay solos en las oscuridad con esa películas de horror

Rafa: no te resistas leo sabes que estas temiendo mucho y apenas ha avanzado 20 minutos

Leo: QUE

Rafa: si y esta peli es de 1 hora y media

Leo: no me rendiré

Rafa: ok como tú digas

Es ese instante leo sintió que le jalaron los pies

Leo: quien fue

Leo miro a rafa que estaba mirando la tv

Leo: rafa deja de hacer esas bromas

Rafa: cuales bromas

Leo: la que acabas de hacer

Rafa: (tos) que acabo de hacer

Leo: rafa no te hagas el que no sabes

Hay se oyó una voz diciendo

¿: QUE EMPIEZE EL JUEGO

Leo: no rafa no hagas estas bromas

Rafa: leo yo no estoy haciendo nada

Leo: entonces estas diciendo que saw está en nuestra casa

Se empezó a mover todo

Leo: y que hacemos rafa

Rafa: no...No lose

Leo: como que no sabes que no te habías visto esta película miles de veces

Rafa ya no estaba

Leo: rafa donde estas rafa

Leo vio que un cuchillo se levantaba solo

Leo: no por favor no no quiero morir y leo salió corriendo de la sala a la cocina

Y las luces se prendieron

Rafa: al parecer gane

Leo: que

Rafa: gane escapaste de la sala

Leo: pero como como hiciste eso

Rafa: bueno con un poco de ayuda

Casey y abril salieron vestidos de negro

Leo: oh casi me das un infarto

Rafa: je soy malo

Leo: ok ganaste ahora dinos que hacer

Rafa: nada

Leo mikey y donnie: que

Rafa: chicos no necesito que me hagan nada ustedes ya me hicieron un favor

Mikey: y cual es

Rafa: hacerme feliz gracias chicos

Leo sonrió y así pasaron un día de vacaciones en casa

FIN

Gracias sé que estuvo un poco rara pero gracias en leer es mi primer fic y tengo mucha imaginación para ser más gracias por leer ah y si tienen Facebook sigan esta pagina

Me encantan las tortugas ninja

Se los agradecería mucho bye


End file.
